quill_sparkle_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield (Hobbit-Xover)
Thorin Oakenshield 'is a character and main character in the ''Hobbit Xover ''series. Biography Early life Prior to the series, Thorin was twenty four when Smaug attacked Erebor, his home and the place he loved. He also was fifty six during the Battle of Moria, whichw as quite young in dwarf standards. In TA 2941 Middle-earth time, he started a quest that involved Bilbo's assisstance. At the end of the series, he is killed off by Azog before He soon wakes up in Pirates of the Caribean and is brought in by a strange woman who calls herself Calypso and that friends helped bring him there. ''Curse of the Black Pearl When doing his yearly visits, a man named Jack Sparrow took interest in Thorin Oakenshield and for the next two months, they traveled together with Jack promising to find his friend, Bilbo, who landed two months later. He later goes to rescue Bilbo and his companion, Elizabeth Swann. Dead Man's Chest After Jack finds a photograph of the key to the Dead Man's Chest, Thorin convinces Bilbo to talk to Jack, since the Captain always listens to him. Weapons and Equipment * '''Orcrist: Thorin's sword and Sting's sister sword. Relationships Family * Thráin † - Father * Unnamed Mother † * Frerin † - Brother * Dís - Sister * Thrór † - Grandfather * Dain I † - Great-Grandfather * Nain II - Great-Great-Grandfather * Fíli - Nephew * Kíli - Nephew * Frór †- Great-Uncle * Grór † - Great-Uncle * Borin † - Great-Great-Uncle * Farin † - First Cousin Twice Removed * Nain † - First Cousin Once Removed * Dain Ironfoot - Second Cousin * Fundin † - Second Cousin Once Removed * Groin † - Second Cousin Once Removed * Balin - Third Cousin * Dwalin - Third Cousin * Oin - Third Cousin * Gloin - Third Cousin * Thorin III Stonehelm - Second Cousin Once Removed * Gimli - Third Cousin Once Removed * Dori - Distant Cousin * Nori - Distant Cousin * Ori - Distant Cousin Allies * Crew of the Black Pearl - Former Teammates ** Jack Sparrow - Former Captain ** Mr. Gibbs ** Mr. Cotton ** Mr. Cotton's Parrot ** Elizabeth Swann - Former Enemy turned Friend * Anamaria - Former Teammate * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates ** Bilbo Baggins - Best Friend and Teammate, Former Subordinate ** Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot * Thorin and Company - Former Subordinates and Teammates Enemies * Loki Laufeyson * Azog the Defiler † - Former Killer * Bolg † * Smaug † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Thranduil - Situational Ally * Bard - Situational Ally Trivia * Thorin is from The Hobbit film series. He is also based on the character from the book by J. R. R. Tolkien. * Thorin is part of the relationship with Bilbo Baggins, called "Bagginshield". However, the non slash version is called "Thilbo" . Gallery